Diesel
Diesel is a current member of the North Western Railway, and also is working as a spy for the steam engines in Diesel's 10 gang. He spends his days working in the Knapford Yards, shunting trains together for the other engines. Although occasionally he'll be allowed to take short freight trains down the line. At first, Diesel was treated horribly by the other engines, but after seeing he wanted to make amends, they gave him a chance, and now he's good friends with all of them. All, except for James. Personality Diesel was, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He was oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. He viewed himself and any other diesel as highly above the steam engines, and believed that all diesels are "revolutionary" - he had also claimed diesels should be "rough and tough", as an excuse for bullying the other engines. His antics gave diesels on Sodor a bad reputation, which caused most steam engines, particularly Duck and Thomas, to mistrust him. Now, he sees the errors of his ways, turning over a new leaf and wanting to become a better engine. After some time, most engines opted to forgive him, and Diesel has been friendly ever since. However despite his antics, Diesel still wants to prove himself to be a really useful engine. He is also very proud to be the first diesel on Sodor. He also seems to have a soft spot for cute ducklings. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Diesel first appears sitting in his shed. He halfheartedly greets Thomas, and tells him about how the bigger engines are teasing him. After Thomas leaves, Diesel sighs, muttering about he doesn't understand. Later on, Diesel accidentally knocks himself and trucks off the rails, much to amusement of James. Diesel defends himself until Thomas shows up, quickly telling James off, and then leaving. Soon after, Edward arrives and offers to help Diesel back onto the tracks, to which he happily accepts. "Keep On Keeping On" Diesel pulls into Knapford Docks to welcome a new engine, whose name is Mavis. Confused, he asks why he was called here if he won't be working with her. After hearing the explanation, he understands. Diesel then announces he has to get back to the yard, and promptly leaves. "By A Hair" Diesel stops at Wellsworth Station with a train of empty trucks. Percy starts insulting him, quoting what James said about him last night. However, Thomas, Duck, and Stepney defend him. Once Percy leaves, Thomas apologizes for him, but Diesel knows it's James' fault. Later, when the line hasn't cleared yet, he volunteers to go and check what's wrong. He leaves his trucks, and continues up. He finds Percy stuck on the crossing, and offers to help. He nearly is able to move him, when he hears Gordon approaching. Diesel pushes as hard as he can, until Percy and his train are safely across. Sadly, he doesn't make it in time, and Gordon knocks him off the rails, and unconscious. Later, Duck and Donald arrive to help him. Unknown to him, he is loaded onto Duck's flatbed and taken away to the Works. "Hostility" Diesel oils by Tidmouth Sheds, having returned from his month-long stay at the works. He doesn't hear the engines' reactions, though. Percy mentions his heroic acts that got him into his accident in the first place. That evening, Diesel is busy shunting trucks in the yards when James comes up to him. Diesel is shocked to find out that Henry has gone missing, and ''he's ''being blamed. He swears he doesn't know anything, but James doesn't believe him, and so he is threatened by James, and sits in stunned silence as he watches James leave. "Dishonor" Diesel oils into Elsbridge Station with a goods train, and stops next to Thomas. He talks with him and Molly, mentioning Lady and Arthur, which prompts Molly to go check up on Arthur. Then, Diesel mentions his confrontation with James a few evenings ago. This makes Thomas angry, and Diesel watches as he leaves the station to go to his next job and confront James. "World Order - Part 2" Diesel oils into the Mainland Scrapyard, reluctantly greeting his "boss", Diesel 10. "Mysteries Begin" At the hideout, Diesel listens as Diesel 10 and the others make plans to invade Sodor. He pipes up after a bit, secretly trying to postpone their attack, but to no avail. After some coaxing from Theodore and Jeremy, Diesel agrees to accompany them. Unbeknownst to them, he is at the back of the group, making a plan with Salty and Den to escape Diesel 10's group. Both Salty and Den are staying behind, but Diesel is going so he can get back to Sodor with the steam engines. "For A Brighter Future" Diesel reluctantly makes his way to Sodor with the evil diesels, staying near the back of the group. "The Fire In All Of Us" As the fight comes to an end and the steam engine flee, Diesel is at the back of Diesel 10's main group that has taken Knapford Docks. He looks sadly at the corpse of Molly, not wanting any of this from the beginning. He secretly oils away from them. Season 2 "Up In Arms" Diesel will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Trivia * Diesel has been the victim in the most onscreen crashes of the series so far. * Diesel is the first known engine to renounce his antagonistic ways. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters